


无疾而终

by yesanqi



Category: Family teachers REBORN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesanqi/pseuds/yesanqi
Summary: 前半段车





	无疾而终

“山本——”有人喊他，“我们要走了哦！”

“马上来！”  
山本武匆匆应道。

狭窄的厕所隔间散发着淡淡的腥臊味，黑发少年懊恼地露出一个苦涩的笑。

“真的假的，怎么这个时候来——”  
健康的麦色皮肤衬着精壮有力的腰，底端的纯黑毛衣如同花卷般翘起，露出身下那根粗壮而大的事物，青紫色的纹痕密布着浓重的血丝。

他试探性地用手去握住自己硬的发烫之物，两腿之间的野兽出笼，一股从腹部升起的强烈灼热感将他的脸熏得通红。

山本武晕乎乎地好似处在一片虚幻的梦境之中。他渴望将手中的事物释放，渴望将那根泛着青紫狰狞的龟头狠狠插入，他渴望——

“山本，你在吗？”  
少年清澈明亮的声音让山本武从梦中惊醒，微微地愣住了。

是阿纲。  
要不让他先走…

山本武有些迷糊。但在此之前——

“这种东西到底要怎么才能弄出来啊。”  
他苦恼地望着身下那根还在不断变硬的事物，一张密不透风的网将他包裹住，片刻不得脱身。

黑发少年努力变换手势动作，但两腿之间的硬起仍旧被囚禁着不能释放，只有顶端分泌了一点白色的浊液。

“山本、山本——”

踏进来的脚步声小心翼翼又轻柔，像是波斯猫在草坪上散步。

“...阿纲？”  
山本压抑着嗓音，从唇齿间艰难地挤出两个字。

“是我！你一直没出来，真的没有发生什么事情吗？”

“...没有。”  
山本武含糊地应道。

那人饱含着担忧与关心的嗓音传来时，身下之物竟兀自又大了一圈。一股如洪流般汹涌而来的灼热感从丹田而下，一直不得释放的事物此时像找到了发泄口，凶猛地扑面而来。

山本武咬了咬牙，闭上眼。  
马上、马上就出来了。

于此同时，沢田纲吉也从门口走到了隔间。他犹豫几秒，轻轻地拍了拍灰黑色的门。

即将要释放的快感如宽阔的海洋淹没了山本武，他皱着眉，外界的环境仿佛与他隔离。

一步之遥的门板发出阵阵响声。

真对不起阿纲，以后找个机会道歉好了。  
山本武默默地想，但脑海中忽然一闪而过的某个念头却让他如同被浇了一场冷水，瞬间停住了。

…他的厕所门好像没关。

身下的野兽已经不受控制，当灰黑色的门板拉开，露出那张明亮动人的脸庞时，山本武居然有些庆幸——幸好是阿纲，还好是阿纲。

“山、山本？”  
白色粘稠的精液花洒似的不偏不倚射中了沢田纲吉，白皙如雪般柔滑的皮肤沾满了液体，手上、衣服上、甚至脸上都有。

身后的门板发出重重的轰鸣声——门被关上了。

“我...”  
生活十几年，山本武从未有过此刻羞耻。他突然感到一种莫名地恐慌——阿纲会怎么想？会不会认为他是个变态？

黑发少年忐忑不安地投过去一个眼神。他的好朋友、好同伴正目不转睛地盯着他的身下，半晌才呆呆地吐出一句话：

“山本，你的好大。”

山本没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来。

对方的目光真诚、完全没有一丝虚伪和讨好，他是在真情实意地赞美。

从前和其他男生一起上厕所，很多人都评价他那根东西很大很大，有些人还开黄腔说要是被插进去肯定很爽；山本武从不在意，但从沢田纲吉口中说出时，他却感到一种怪异的甜蜜。

阿纲不一样。那双泛着丝丝水色、如清澈的棕褐色水晶般的眼睛，流淌着柔和又耀眼的光。眼角微微翘起，红润柔软的嘴唇稍稍张开，一眼不眨，专心地盯着他看。

阿纲却不一样。  
他想让阿纲多看看、想让他多听听、想让他露出那种惊讶又赞叹的目光。

“抱歉阿纲，我不知道你会进来。这里有纸巾，你擦擦。”山本武歉意地、却故意地转移了话题，“你和狱寺先走吧，我可能还要一会儿。”

沢田纲吉从山本武的手心接过纸巾，对方的指尖滚烫若迸发的岩浆。棕发少年愣了一瞬，旋即小声地、食不知味地说，“狱寺他去买饮料了，还没回。...山本是那个第一次吗？”

对方白皙圆润的耳垂忽地飞过一抹如梅花般鲜艳的红，不点而朱。

“啊，是。”山本武瞥开眼，不自在地提起裤子，“实在是没有经验，不知道该怎么办才好呢哈哈哈。”

“——咚。”

“我来帮你”的话还未出口，沢田纲吉便踩住了脚边的水珠，山本武本能去扶住沢田纲吉，两个人瞬间就像多骨米诺牌似的往下倒。

“啊疼疼疼疼疼。”

沢田纲吉挣扎着爬起，一只阔大的手替他揉了揉被撞疼的额角，温暖的指尖在皮肤上流连。

“……”  
沢田纲吉迟钝地发现，现在他和山本的位置有点尴尬。

他整个身子都嵌入了山本的怀里，对方一只手帮他手法娴熟地揉着脑袋，另一只手牢牢箍住他的后腰，那根火热粗大的东西正面卡在沢田纲吉的双腿之间，习惯使然，沢田纲吉本能地去用大腿夹住，只是风吹草动，隔着布料便能传过一丝由摩擦产生的快感。

“对、对不起！！！”  
沢田纲吉慌乱地从对方身上爬起。山本武好像也什么也没发生，表情平常的起了身。

甜蜜又暧昧的气氛填满了狭窄的隔间，两个人诡异地双目注视了一会儿，沢田纲吉忽然低下头，不好意思地说道：

“我来帮山本吧。我以前也给狱寺弄过。”

山本武有些发怔地看着沢田纲吉，对方的身体柔软得出乎他的意外，或许比那些女生的身体还要出色。埋在对方的颈窝，温暖又散发着淡淡的香味，像雨后青草，又有些像甜甜的牛奶味。

黑发少年回神，沢田纲吉话里的另外一个信息令他产生些许不适，“阿纲以前也给狱寺解决过？”

沢田纲吉点点头，脸又微微浮起红晕，“弄过一次。那次狱寺生病了，我去他家探望，正巧碰上他那个，我就帮他弄了一下。”

年轻的小首领迟钝地没有发现，对方在他说完这句话后，眼神像烟花炸裂后遗留下的灰烬，肉眼可见的黯淡。

“但我和狱寺不一样。”

山本武忽然笑道：“我和狱寺不一样。阿纲如果帮我弄，我不给阿纲弄会很愧疚的。”

再说，男孩子之间互撸不是很正常。

“啊？”沢田纲吉慢了半拍。

本就狭窄的空间容纳下两个男生已是极致，这会更是胳膊碰着胳膊，腿贴着腿。温度像灼烧般上升，山本武望见沢田纲吉极为羞耻地解开自己的裤带，内裤贴着臀露出两条白花花的大腿。他的动作不算慢，在山本武的眼里却像是电影的慢镜头，被无限制地放慢——阿纲的腿好好看。

棕发少年蹲下身，将褪下的裤子放在地上。衬衣随着身体曲线被撩起，背后的内裤贴着两团看起来手感很好的嫩肉。

屁股也好翘。

沢田纲吉将内裤脱掉之后，露出完全禁止的绝对地带，衬衫的下摆略长，山本武一眼就看见了中间挺起的那根粉嫩的小棒。耻毛没有发育完全，稀疏地分布在前端周围。私密处泛着淡淡的红，干干净净，没有一丝异味。

“我先帮你吧。”沢田纲吉主动开口。

山本武出神地盯着沢田纲吉，过大的衬衣在对方稍稍弯下后，让里面的风景一览无遗。胸口的那两点也是小而粉嫩的，他试探性地靠近了些，颈窝边的皮肤随着呼吸频率渐渐泛红，上衣在摔倒的过程中被撕扯，露出两个红润饱满的肩头。

“好了。”

沢田纲吉忽然抬头，像是完成了一件重大的任务，眼睛亮得要命，“射出来了。山本下次要是还有，就直接用手把它弄出来就好。”

山本大笑着摸摸头，揶揄道：“谢啦，阿纲。不过这种事情我一个人是真的很困难呢。”

糟糕，他居然一时就只记得去看阿纲，自己怎么出来的都没搞清楚。

“那，我现在帮阿纲弄？”他语带期待地问。

“十代目！”  
突然有个声音插进。

“十代目——你在哪？”

两个人面面相觑。半晌，沢田纲吉率先打破沉默，“那个，狱寺君还在外面等我们，今天就先回家吧。”他又不自然地指了指自己的裤子，“再说我也没有那个，搞不出来的。”

少年的脸像是被纯度极高的酒熏红了，还算自然的气氛顿时变得古怪而暧昧，沢田纲吉愈发紧张，连内裤都差点穿反。

而山本武的脑子现在只想着一件事情。

“我、我去外面等你！”

沢田纲吉急急忙忙穿好裤子，厕所门被他用力撞开，发出阵阵哀鸣。


End file.
